


Sun Glare

by DarkDesires101



Series: Setting Sun Chasing the Moon [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animagus Hermione Granger, Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, Cat, Curses, Death Eater - Freeform, Death Eaters, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ferret, Ferret Draco Malfoy, MLE, Oral Sex, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Smut, but like he's a good guy ass?, draco malfoy is still kind of an ass, mle hermione granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDesires101/pseuds/DarkDesires101
Summary: It's been seven years since the war ended--six years since she's seen his pointy face and stupid smirk. She's put him from her mind, mostly, and works for the MLE. Harry is an auror and needs her help finding his missing informant. Research she can do. Research is easy. Research is going to get complicated when she finds the missing informant and he is in a sticky situation.





	Sun Glare

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I said I wouldn't make a sequel but well, my muse said I must. Enjoy!  
> All I own are any original characters/plot; JKR owns the rest.

Her fingers flitted over the paperwork as she filed them away. _Alright, almost done,_ her mind hummed as she finished her work for the day. Slipping on her coat, her nimble fingers were working her scarf around her neck as a gentle knock rapped at her door.

“’Mione?”

Her amber eyes snapped up to meet emerald orbs, a small smile on her lips. “Hi, Harry. You off?”

He turned his head to the side, his shaggy hair swaying rebelliously. “No, I just got another case. Rogue Death Eater sighting.”

She rolled her eyes, soft anger swelling in her veins. “It’s been seven years! Seven! Honestly, Harry, I know there’s always going to be someone else like Voldemort but—”

He cut her off with a grave smile. “I know, I know.” The silence was deafening as memories flickered through their minds—blood, death, hate. He shuddered before peering back to her. “Anyway, there’s a reason I came here to see you.”

A chocolate brow shot up. “Oh? Not just visiting an old friend, then?”

“I know, I’ve been bad, haven’t I? I promise we will get together soon! Ginny and I—”

“I get it, Harry, I do. You guys just got married, you’re working—being an auror is time consuming and Ginny is playing for the Harpies.” He gave her a sheepish smile at that. “What? You spit it out right now!”

He held his hands up in mock surrender. “Look, Ginny wants to be the one to tell you but I’m an awful liar so just act surprised when she does, yeah?” Her curls bounced vigorously as she nodded her consent. “She’s not playing quidditch right now—she’s on leave.”

“What? Why?” Her confusion swirled in the pit of her stomach for but a moment before his bright grin warmed her skin. “Oh! Is she?” He nodded once and Hermione flung her arms across his neck, his arms wrapping around her back in turn. “Oh! I am just so happy for you! Happy for you both! Congratulations, Harry!”

“Thank you, ‘Mione.” He sucked in a small breath as they parted, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in thought. “We also decided—well, we wanted to ask if you would—”

“Of course!” she squealed happily. 

He let out a sigh of relief, his arms drooping to his sides as a smile crept across his face. “There’s no one else we really want as Godmother to our future little boy or girl.”

“I love you, Harry,” she whispered, her hands clasping his tightly.

“Gin refuses to name him Godfather.”

Caramel eyes went wide, her hands freezing in his grip. “He’s her brother.”

Harry gave a slow nod, his hands squeezing hers in turn. “You’re family, too. More so than—what he did, ‘Mione, no one forgives him right now.”

She pulled back and folded her arms across her chest. “I know. I do. Molly and Arthur. They’ve both been so great through it all. Molly still says I’m welcome to Sunday dinners.” She gave a small laugh—the warmth not reaching her eyes. “But he’s family—truly family. They love me, I know. Just as I love them. But they’ll forgive him soon and I can’t come between family, Harry.”

“You won’t have to worry about that with us.”

She gave him a wide smile. “I know.”

He let out a long breath, his right eye twitching a bit as his hand itched to rub the back of his neck again. “So, that’s not the only reason I wanted to talk with you.”

She rolled her eyes as she stalked past him—their feet falling into sync with one another as they walked towards the floo. “Bye Helen!” 

“Goodnight Ms. Granger!” the older witch said, the crinkles around her eyes growing deeper as she smiled at Hermione. “Goodnight Mr. Potter!”

He gave a small wave. “’Night Helen.”

“Walk and talk, Harry. I have to get back and feed Crooks.”

He snorted softly at that earning a pinch to the arm. “Ow! ‘Mione, you can’t abuse me like this at the office.”

“I can, and I will. What case do you need me to research?” They stopped in front of the floo, her fingers picking up some powder as she waited for his reply. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, his eyes looking anywhere but at her. “Harry? It is about a case, correct?” A small nod was her only answer. “You do need me to research, yes?” Another nod. She let out a small breath, relief pooling in her chest. Research she could do. She didn’t want to do field work. Catching the bad guys? That’s Harry’s job. She was done fighting physically. “Then what is it?”

His eyes finally snapped to hers—the green bright as they held each other’s stares. “The case files have already been sent to your flat.”

“Okay,” she grumbled, her eyes narrowing as he evaded her questions at every turn. “You know I don’t like to be kept in the dark. So Harry James Potter, you will tell me what this is about this instant!” she hissed, her hands clenched into tiny fists at her sides, eyes narrowed dangerously.

He gulped slowly as he took a step back, his hand on his wand. “It’s about one of our informants—he hasn’t contacted us in the last couple of weeks and I want you to check on him.”

Her brows shot up, her lips pouting slightly. “I thought you said this was research. Harry, I don’t do field work anymore.”

“Look, it is research. I know, Hermione. I wouldn’t ask this of you if it was anything else.” Her mouth opened up to argue, her brows knitting together. “Just trust me, yeah?” She quirked a brow, her lips in a thin line. He chuckled softly at that. “I just need you to check on him. Research like you did in sixth year.” She slumped back a bit at that, her lips pulling down at the corners. “Just check in on him and report back to me. You don’t have to interact with him.”

She rolled her eyes at that. “Fine.”

He continued on as if she hadn’t spoken. “With these new Death Eater sightings, I’m worried he might be compr—what?”

She gave him a sharp look, her hand raised to throw the powder down. “I said I’ll do it, Harry. Honestly, you need to listen more.”

His face lit up, his lips lifting at the corners. “Thank you! Honestly, you’re doing me a huge favor and I owe you.”

Her brows knitted together as he droned on and on. _Just who is this informant?_ “Right, well I am tired and Crooks is going to be livid by the time I make it home so I’m going to get started on it in the morning. Whoever he is can wait one more night.” He nodded and said his thanks again as she prepared to leave. “And Harry?” He turned around and tilted his head to the side, waiting for her to continue. “If this informant contacts you before the morning, do let me know.”

“Of course,” he said as she spoke her address and let the green flames swallow her whole.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She was pacing her small flat, the hardwood creaking beneath her determined step. Crookshanks watched her movement, his tail swishing back and forth. “I cannot believe him!” Her hair was puffing up—sharp crackles of magic sparking around her. “The nerve!” She let out a short huff, her eyes glaring at the file Harry said would be waiting for her. And it was—waiting for her on her dining room table—the papers neat and orderly. “I’m going to murder him.” Hermione didn’t know if she meant Harry, the informant, or both. Crookshanks let out a small meow and rubbed against her leg, his warmth trickling up her skin. She stroked his head gently before walking back to the table—her fingertips gracing over his image. _I haven’t seen him in six years_ , her mind mused as she took in his platinum blond hair and sharp features. _He’s still bloody gorgeous._ She shook her head softly, her fingers pushing her unruly hair behind her ears. “You owe me big time, Harry James Potter,” she muttered as she reread the file again.

She summoned a parchment and a quill—notes flowing from the ink as she took in all the information she could: Draco Malfoy was the informant. He’s been a ministry informant for four years. He’s helped put away most of the rogue Death Eaters that had evaded the aurors for years. _Then you just go missing._ She chewed on the end of her quill in thought—the hours ticking away as Crookshanks trotted off to bed, meowing at her in annoyance. _Where are you, Malfoy?_

Sighing, she put his file down and went to her room, changing out of her robes. She laid down, pulling the covers past her shoulders as her stomach fluttered about. _Harry said I don’t have to interact with him_ , her mind reassured her as some of her nerves dissipated. _I won’t have to deal with him at all._ She closed her eyes, letting darkness claim her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was glaring at her as she sat in front of his home. It wasn’t the Manor, thankfully. It was a cottage—not small but not as big as the family home he grew up in. She chuffled as she padded to the door—her ears twitching for any sounds, the steady wind her only companion at the moment.

She glanced about, her golden eyes taking in her surroundings before deciding it was safe. She morphed back—her wand gripped tightly in hand as she tested and broke down the wards before unlocking the door and stepping inside. She waited with bated breath for any alarms to go off—but the eerie silence slithered up her spine as she glanced about the foyer. Inhaling sharply, she shifted back—her long fur glinting in the sunlight as she stepped into the house.

 _Where are you, Malfoy?_ She stalked through the living room—the chandelier sparkling on the high ceiling. She tipped her head to the side, contemplating the room—the warm colors inviting her in. _Strange,_ she thought softly before shaking her tiny head and getting back to work.

She sniffed delicately—his scent lingering almost like a ghost in the kitchens and dining area—the dust swirling in the light of day. _Hm._ She trotted on to the grand staircase, the cherry wood dark and smooth. Taking a deep breath, she pawed up the steps—jumping a little to reach.

The landing opened up to a long hallway—wide doors lining the walls on either side before coming to a close at the end, double doors glinting back at her. Her tail swished as she sniffed the door to her left—no musk or cedar or spice filling her lungs. She tried the one to her right—dust flitting about her face—a soft sneeze falling from her. She froze, the silence drumming up her throat before she pressed on.

 _When I find you, I am going to kill you,_ her mind hissed as room after room yielded no results until she reached the far end—the double doors and just one more door the only ones left on the upper floor. She eyed the double doors a bit before looking to the other door—the shadows playing across the floor. She walked up to it—the door already ajar, cedar and spice ghosting her nose as she pushed her way in.

It was a bathroom—the tiles cold beneath her paw pads as she strutted in. The room was long and wide—a silver sink glinting across from the toilet, a mirror with delicate filigree smiling down at her as she glanced about. The bathtub was ginormous—the black porcelain swirling in soft patterns. She stood up on her hind limbs, her front paws bracing against the cold tub—her nose twinkling as she tasted the air. His scent was too faint—old.

Huffing angrily, she barreled out of the bathroom and to the double doors. _Master bedroom,_ her thoughts hummed as she shifted quickly to twist the handle. There was a small ‘pop’ as the door hissed open. Hermoine quickly morphed back as she stalked into the room—his dark, earthy scent slithering into her pores. Gritting her sharp teeth, she pushed on—golden eyes flitting about the large room. It was bare, save for a door which she assumed led to a closet, two dark oak end-tables beside a large bed—the silver and black covers wrinkle-free. Another door was open to the side, her eyes taking in another large bathroom—the shimmering tiles glinting as the sun poured in from the window, curtains drawn back. She reached up to the bed, standing on her hind limbs as she breathed him in—a soft purr bubbling up her throat as his musk tickled her nose. _Draco,_ her mind murmured softly as she closed her eyes. She took in another deep breath and froze—warmth and a darker musk swirling in with the scent she remembered. Her ears twitched as the sound of swishing fabric echoed through the silence. Panicking, she darted under the bed, her heart beating against her ribcage as she stilled her thoughts.

Her eyes flickered this way and that as the silence droned on—the sun swirling across the soft, gray rug. Slowly, she edged herself to the end—the shadows of the large bed covering her in darkness. Blinking, she twisted her head out—golden eyes catching nothing—no intruder—no Draco Malfoy. Pulling herself out from under the bed, she strained her ears for any sounds—her blood rushing in her ears the only noise flittering about until—there it was again! The swishing of fabric. 

Hermione glanced to the doors for but a moment before steeling herself—her blood cooling over her bones as she backed away from the bed a few paces and made a running leap—claws out as her paws landed gracefully on the soft covers. She lost herself in his scent—the spice and cedar bombarding her with memories buried deep within her aching bones. She swallowed thickly before a hiss sounded from behind her. Golden eyes snapped open as she spun around, claws at the ready as silver, beady eyes glared at her. 

She gasped, fur sticking out at the ends as she took in the small creature before her. Its slender body was coiled—ready to strike. The sun glared off its tawny fur—the buff color soft and light. Its tiny tail swished about angerly, clawed-toes pulsing against the blanket. It hissed again, teeth bared as it bobbed its pointy head. Hermione shook herself slightly before inching towards the slinky creature, amber eyes narrowing against bright, silver orbs. She let out a small hiss, warning the little vermin as it lunged forward. They circled one another, her paws tripping slightly on the pillows—his strong scent wafting up to her—the musk from the animal before her almost drowning out the cedar and musk that haunts her dreams. She growled low in her throat at him—she knew it was male, his scent was barreling through her—itching against her skin. The little creature tipped his head, beady eyes watching Hermione as she sniffed at the pillow, a gentle purr rippling through her body before she arched her back and glared at him. She hissed as the creature took a few tentative steps forward, nose twitching in the air. She spat and growled when he drew closer, his thin body low against the covers. She flexed her claws, paw raised to strike before he lunged at her—bodies tumbling across the bed—fur and limbs tangling.

She growled and flipped him over on his back—dainty paws pinning him down. He let out a startled squeak as he thrashed against her, teeth nipping against her. She hissed and pushed harder against him as his teeth sunk into her flesh—his small body stilling its frantic movements as his nose twitched against her paw. She watched his chest heave in and out—beady eyes closed as he sniffed her. She swallowed thickly as she felt him shift, a shallow dooking bubbling from his chest. He looked back at her, silver eyes sparkling in the sun. She leaned her head to the side as he wiggled free—chirps and dooks falling from his tiny lips as he jumped back and forth in front of her. His eyes were so familiar, his platinum fur sending shivers down her spine. Their orbs locked onto one another—her stomach churning as the familiarity of it all tightened around her heart; his haunted eyes boring through her. _Malfoy?_ He stood up on his hind limbs, head bobbing up and down as that dooking sound echoed off of the walls. _Shite._

Hermione shifted back, one hand gripping her wand tight as she sat on his bed—the cool sheets tickling her arm. “Malfoy? Is that really you?” Her voice was strained, her throat thick. The white-furred critter bobbed its little head as it pawed its way to her, little claws scraping against the skin of her thigh. “Why?” He twisted his head to the side—gray eyes blinking slowly up at her. “Right,” she huffed, small fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. “Are you an animagus?” He shook his head as he took another step on her, his small paws soft against her skin. “Did you do this to yourself?” He gave another head shake as he inched his way across her thigh, tail tickling her knee. “Did someone do this to you?” He sloped his head up at her, silver irises locked on her amber ones as he slunk his body on her lap. She watched as he considered her for a long moment—the sun weighing heavy in the sky as her fingers itched to stroke his silky fur. He nodded softly as he continued his journey, his nose sniffing her hand before pushing against her fingers. She held her breath as her fingers floated across his lithe body. “Who?” she whispered, her eyes staring blankly ahead of her, missing the way he tilted his head in her direction—beady eyes blinking up at her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She paced back and forth across her floor—the worn in pattern on the hardwood creaking beneath each step. Draco Malfoy sat on her sofa, narrowed eyes glaring at the orange beast slinking across the living room. The cat gave out a large hissing growl and Hermione waved him off. “Crooks! Enough!” The ginger monster huffed before turning his nose in the air and strutting off—fluffy tail whisking back and forth. Hermione let out a long breath as she stared at the blond ferret on her cushions—silvery orbs blinking at her in turn. “Right,” she muttered as she drew up her wand—blue-silver light pouring from the tip and morphing into an otter. “Harry, I found your informant.” She gave Malfoy a sideways glance. “You owe me big time, by the way, for not even telling—anyway. There’s a problem. He’s—incapacitated.” Malfoy snorted as he stretched across her couch, arms gracefully crossed over one another. She shrugged before continuing. “I’m not sure who did it so don’t talk to anyone and just come straight here.” She swished her wand and the otter took off, swirling around Malfoy once before disappearing. She groaned before sitting on the sofa—brown eyes glaring at gray. “Don’t look at me like that!” she cried angerly. “I don’t know who turned you into a ferret, but your own home could be compromised. Mine, too, because of you. Thankfully my wards are better than yours.” She smirked as his eyes narrowed in her direction. “What? It’s true. I am the ‘brightest witch of my age,’ after all.” She glanced about her small flat—books donning every available surface. It was modest—small. But it was home. She felt tears burning the back of her throat as memories threatened to claw their way to the forefront of her mind—their home, their bed—the sounds of their—

She jolted forward, hand reaching for her wand before she let out a small sigh—Malfoy’s little paws pressing against her thigh. _Right_ , her inner mind mumbled. _Must figure this out._ Her pointer finger tapped on her chin as her chocolate irises glanced about her flat again—a thin, red box coming into view. _It should do._ She stood up and snatched the box from the shelf before walking back to the sofa. She sat cross-legged on the floor as she took the lid off and dumped the small wooden squares out.

“Okay,” she began, spreading the letters out. “Asking ‘yes’ and ‘no’ questions may be well and good, Malfoy, but it isn’t going to get us very far.” She watched as he stalked to the edge of the brown cushion, his nose twitching as he tilted his head side to side. “Come on, Malfoy. I haven’t all night.” He sniffed at her, inching forward and back and forward and back—his eyes on her own. She huffed before reaching her hand out—the ferret leaping onto her palm and slithering down her arm. “See those letters? Think you can spell out the answers to my questions?” Malfoy nodded before hopping to the floor, his eyes snapping to attention. “Right,” she began but got no further as a silver-blue stag stepped into the room.

“I’m coming over.”

Green flames hissed through the silence before heavy footfalls made their way to them. Emerald eyes looked to Hermione—arms crossed over her pink shirt, honey-eyes glaring at him. Her tan legs peeking out from her denim shorts, curls pulled back in a bun—ringlets framing her face as they fell from their prison on top her head. He glanced to the small creature as it made its way to Hermione, its platinum-furred body slithering onto her lap. He then took in the letter blocks on the floor, a wry smirk forming on his lips. “Hey, ‘Mione.”

Her eyes narrowed, fingers stroking the little creature absentmindedly as she spoke. “Hey, ‘Mione? Hey, ‘Mione! Is that all you have to say for yourself?!”

He half shrugged, hands going up in defense. “No?”

“I bloody well hope not!” Her voice was low but she managed to still yell at him—blue sparks igniting her skin. The ferret dooked at her, nudging her softly. Inhaling sharply, she gently placed Malfoy on the ground, his head tipping to the side as he backed off a few paces. “This ferret is Malfoy.” Harry’s green eyes widened as he opened his mouth to speak but Hermione held up a hand, a pointed look snapping his jaw shut. “He’s not an animagus and he didn’t do it to himself. Unless he’s lying.” She shot a glare to the little beast before looking back to her friend. “Someone did this to him. I’m trying to figure out who.”

Harry nodded slowly, his fingers rubbing his chin in thought. “Any luck?”

“This is as far as I’ve gotten,” she scoffed. “Malfoy?” The ferret looked up at her, nodding in acknowledgment. “Was it someone you know?”

He nodded his head.

“A Death Eater?” Harry asked, ignoring the irked glare coming from his female friend. Malfoy glared at Harry for a long while before giving a curt nod. “Who?”

Hermione knew Harry needed to know—his fingers itching to get new information on these rogue villains. She watched Malfoy as he considered Harry for a long moment before looking to Hermione. Rolling her eyes, she gave a small nod. “Go on,” she said softly—ignoring the way Harry’s questioning glare was burning her skin.

Malfoy hopped around the floor as he searched for the right letters—his tiny mouth latching on and bringing them over in front of Hermione. _N,_ her mind whispered as he dropped the block and went back for another. _T_. After four letters, he arranged them as he liked and set back a little. “Nott,” Harry whispered as he leaned over Hermione to read the message—ignoring the warning hiss from the ferret. “Theodore Nott is in custody, Malfoy,” Harry groaned. Malfoy shook his head vigorously and emerald eyes narrowed in response. “So, what? Nott escaped Azkaban and no one notified any aurors?" Malfoy shook his head again. “Then what?” Hermione stifled a giggle as she swore Malfoy rolled his eyes at her raven-haired friend.

Malfoy searched about the pile again before grabbing two more tiles and dropping them in front of Hermione. She grabbed them and inspected the letters. “’J’ and ‘R’,” she mused before her eyes widned. “Junior. Nott Jr.” She glanced to Harry who was already casting his patronus and sending out orders to search the Nott estate. “Was there anyone else?”

She watched as Malfoy slunk back, head tipped to the side as he stared at the floor. “Malfoy!” 

Hermione glared at Harry before turning her warm eyes back to Malfoy. “Draco,” she whispered—her lower belly coiling tight as his silver eyes snapped to her. “We need to know.” She chewed her bottom lip as he crawled closer to her, his little paw grasping her finger. “Was there anyone else? Anyone else who helped Nott do this to you?” It felt like forever as they stared at one another before he finally shook his head in the negative. She released a breath she hadn’t known she was holding before nodding to Harry. 

“Right. I have a team checking his estate and any places he regularly frequents. We’re going to bring him in Malfoy. Is this in connection to the other Death Eaters?” Malfoy looked at Hermione as he nodded ‘yes.’ “Did he curse you because he knew you were feeding me information?” Hermione swallowed slowly—Malfoy’s eyes never once leaving hers as his head nodded once more.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I don’t like this,” Harry grumbled as he stepped to her floo.

Hermione had her hands on her hips, brown eyes glaring. “You gave me this case, so help me Harry, and I am going to finish it.”

“Why can’t he come to the ministry with me?”

“You know why, Harry James Potter! There could be a leak in the ministry! He isn’t safe anywhere else.”

“Well I still don’t like it.”

“Neither do I,” she muttered, ignoring the way his sea-glass eyes narrowed on her. “Just find Nott. I’m going to need to know what he did so I can counter the curse.”

“I will,” Harry said before giving her an encouraging smile. “Don’t kill him, okay? I still need his inside knowledge.”

Hermione rolled her eyes before hugging him goodbye. She walked back to her bedroom, eyes zeroing in on Crookshanks as he stalked Malfoy. “Crooks!” she hissed as she pushed her cat out of her room and slamming the door shut. “Sorry, Malfoy. Crookshanks doesn’t really like many people.” The ferret was sitting on her bed—white fur bright against her dark-purple blankets. “Right,” she began, fingers twisting in her hair as her veins burned beneath her skin. “I’m just going to take a shower. You hungry?” He gave a small nod and she went back out to the kitchen, rolling her eyes as her cat sniffed at her dejectedly before turning his nose up at her. She pulled out some chicken she had cooked the previous night and cut it up into tiny bits before heating it up in the microwave. She stalked back to her room, plate in hand, and placed it on the end-table. “Right. I don’t have much right now. I’ve got to buy some more food but this should tide you over for now.” Malfoy glanced from the plate to her back to the plate and nodded once. She stood there a moment longer, watching his small mouth work its way through the pile of chicken before she shook her head clear and walked into the bathroom.

Shutting the door, she took a deep breath to steady herself before stripping herself bare and turning on her shower. Once the water was hot enough, she stepped into the stall—letting the steam roll over her skin.

The water washed away the day—the dust, his dark aroma, the memories and musk—she watched it all swirl down the drain with the bubbles from her shampoo. The stall began to smell like cherry blossoms and vanilla as she lathered her body—scrubbing harder than normal against the skin she knew he touched—paw pads and long fingers from memories past.

Once her skin was pink and raw, she shut the water off and stepped from the shower—her fluffy towel catching any stray droplet that trickled down her skin. Sighing softly, she dried her hair with her towel, refusing to use a drying spell as it only made the frizz worse. She glanced about her bathroom for her pajamas when her heart crawled up her throat. _Shite!_ Wrapping the towel around herself tightly, she grabbed her dirty clothes, turned off the light, and stepped from the bathroom.

Malfoy was curled in the middle of her bed—tiny chest rising and falling at a steady pace, his beady eyes closed tight. _Good, he’s asleep._ Sighing softly, she threw her dirty clothes into her basket before turning to her dresser and rummaging as quietly as she could for some form of sleepwear. _I guess this will do,_ she thought as her fingers wrapped around a thin-cotton pajama set—pink cupcakes dotting the tiny shorts and tank-top. She glanced over her shoulders at the ferret, his eyes still shut. She unwrapped the towel and put it in her hamper before slipping the shorts up her long, lean legs. She slid her tank-top on and spun around, a gasp hanging from her tongue—his silver eyes on her.

“Malfoy!” she hissed, her fingers shaking as that familiar heat pooled in her lower belly. He squeaked at her in response and she narrowed her dark orbs. “I’ll put you out there with Crookshanks, don’t test me.” She jutted her chin out as she made her way to her bed, slipping beneath her covers and shutting off the light. She felt the fabric shift as her eyes adjusted to the darkness—the shadows swirling before her eyes. “No funny business,” she whispered against the night as his paws padded up her stomach coming to a stop on her chest. She felt him shift his weight until he settled on top of her—his silky fur tickling her skin. “Goodnight, Malfoy.” He chirped softly in response as her eyelids fluttered shut.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She moaned softly as a heavy weight settled between her thighs—a warm wetness licking up her chest. “Mmm,” she mewled, her head lolling to the side as the crisp air kissed her heated skin—gooseflesh prickling up her spine. A hard heat settled against her stomach, rocking back and forth in a gentle rhythm as that warm softness nuzzled her neck. "Malfoy,” she mumbled dreamily, her veins boiling as her lower belly tightened.

“Not quite right, sweetheart,” a husky voice murmured in her ear, teeth nipping her sensitive flesh.

“Draco?” she asked, her mind heavy with sleep. She blinked her eyes open—the moonlight illuminating her small bedroom. She peered down, his blond hair winking at her as his mouth trailed kisses down her exposed breasts—tongue flicking against her hardened nipples. “Malfoy?!” She tried to lean forward but his strong arms pinned her in place, silver eyes glinting hard in the low light.

“No, no. Try again, Hermione.” His voice was thick with arousal—shooting straight to her core.

“No,” she whispered hoarsely. “You lost the right to call me that a long time ago.”

She watched his jaw set, his eyes glossy for but a moment before he shook his head lightly. “I told you I won’t apologize for that night, for that early morning. I enjoyed myself. And you did, too,” he reminded her, drawing out a moan from her as he sucked on her pulse point. “See?”

She swallowed thickly. “Get over yourself, Malfoy. That morning meant nothing to me. Means nothing to me.”

“I don’t think that’s true at all. I think you missed me—missed this.”

She bit back a moan as he licked down her neck before sucking on her breast, tongue swirling and teeth nipping. “I hate that day. I wish I could forget—erase it from my memory.” His steel eyes hardened as he stilled on top of her—labored breaths mingling. “How are you human right now?”

He snorted as he leaned back a bit, large hands still pinning her wrists to her bed. Her eyes stayed locked on his as she tried to wiggle free, his grip tightening in response. “It’s part of the curse. I’m human for this time—midnight to noon.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Then why couldn’t you change yourself back? Or reverse the curse? Or seek help?!”

She was shouting at him, but he remained calm, thumbs rubbing her smooth skin. “I can’t do magic—that’s a part of the curse, too. Not that I know what it is. I also can’t leave anywhere by myself. If Nott,” he spat out through gritted teeth, “brought me somewhere or like you brought me here, that’s fine. I couldn’t leave the cottage on my own, though.”

“He really thought this through.”

His face screwed up in a grimace. “Can we not discuss this? I’d rather be doing something else,” he murmured with a jerk of his hips, his erection pressing against the apex of her thighs.

“This is important!”

“And Saint Potter is on the case! Between you and him, my life is already saved—the curse is practically lifted already.”

She rolled her eyes. “I appreciate the compliment, I think, but don’t you think we should be getting all the information about this that we can while you can still talk?”

“I’d rather we wait to do that in the morning, Hermione,” he whispered against her lips. “I’d rather make love to you.”

“Fuck.”

“Hm?” he asked as he ghosted his lips over hers, eyes half-lidded.

“You mean fuck. You want to fuck me, shag me.” He quirked a brow, lips tilting down at the ends. “You said make love. There’s no love here.”

She watched him swallow hard, eyes like molten silver boring down on her. “Right.”

“Do you honestly think I will give into you again? Fool me once, Malfoy! You were cruel. Harry says you changed—you’re better. Perhaps you’re trying to make amends by giving up all the Death Eater secrets you know—but you’re still a horrible human being and I despise you.” His lips thinned out, thumbs stilling against her skin. “I thought you weren’t capable of actually being one of them. But you fooled me there, too, didn’t you? Was it a glamour charm, then?” She waited for him to answer, the silence slithering around their throats. “Answer me!”

“I think about that morning all the time.”

“What?”

He swallowed before continuing, his eyes not blinking as he stared at her. “That morning. I think about it all the time. Not just what we did—I mean, I do, think about that all the time, I mean—anyway.” He took a deep breath, his usually blank face cracking—pain and hurt simmering just beneath the surface. “I think about what I did. To you, I mean. What I said. I can’t take any of it back. I won’t apologize because it won’t do any good, will it? I don’t regret what we did together—but—fuck, Hermione, how could I take any of it back?”

Her throat ran dry, the weight of him—of it all—crushing her ribcage. “I don’t know.” Her voice was a whisper on the wind but was clear as day in the quiet room.

“I couldn’t. I can’t. I can’t take it back—I can’t change it. They would have killed you, you know? Me, too. If they’d known that I—that we—”

Her eyes narrowed, fingers clenching into tiny fists. “That what? That you fucked a mudblood?”

He flinched, silver eyes pleading with her—but for what? Hermione didn’t know. “No,” he said softly. “For caring.” He shook his head. “I’m not going to spout some shite about loving you then. We barely knew each other—the real us. I knew of you just as you knew of me—I bullied you and you stalked me trying to figure out what dumb shite I was doing.”

“I didn’t _stalk_ you,” she huffed.

“But there was something. I knew there was. You were different—there was this warmth whenever I thought about you. I thought maybe it was just some stupid crush—maybe I’d fuck you out of my system.” She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes as his words settled in her belly. “That didn’t work—of course it didn’t fucking work.” She didn’t know if he was still talking to her or just saying it all out loud for the first time. But she held her breath and waited for him to finish. “It made it worse. You felt it, too. I know you did. Like an explosion in your lower belly—fire igniting over your skin. I’ve been with other women and sex was never like that.” He locked his eyes on hers, her breath hitching in her throat at the intensity of it all. “They’d have killed you and me, Hermione, because you’re it. It’s some cruel twist of fate—some fucked up joke. But it’s you.”

“I—I don’t understand.”

“You daft witch,” he growled before crashing their lips together—that same familiar burning tingling down to her toes as their tongues danced together. “I needed to push you away, don’t you see? I didn’t understand it then, but now I do.”

“I don’t believe in predestined anything, Malfoy. Divination is a load of bollocks.”

He smirked at that, the tilt of his lips sending chills through her body. “Neither did I.”

“So what? We’re soulmates? And you were an arse to me because you wanted to protect me from your side of the war?” He nodded softly as her eyes narrowed—dark eyes glinting dangerously under the moon. “Draco Malfoy! I am my own person and I am capable of fighting for myself, thank you very much! I survived that war! I can fend for myself and fight for myself! I can make my own decisions.”

“I know.”

“Then why did you think it was a better idea to push me away before I even knew there was something to be pushed away from?”

“I was scared. I’m a coward.”

“Yes, you bloody well are!”

“You deserve so much better than me.”

“You don’t get to do that again, you arrogant arse! You do not make my decisions for me, understood?” He gave a single nod before she sighed deeply and relaxed against him, his thumbs rubbing against her wrists once more. “I don’t forgive you.” She watched him inhale sharply, his mouth opening before she continued on. “I won’t ever forget—I can’t. I wish I could. But maybe I can learn to forgive you. If you give me a good reason to.” He studied her for a long moment before she rolled her eyes and pressed her lips against his—the warmth swirling in her veins. “Now, didn’t you say something about making love? You only have until morning.”

“Oh, Hermione,” he whispered against her lips, teeth nipping here and there. “I’m going to make you scream my name.”

“Are you?”

“Mhm,” he promised as he let go of her wrists, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as he rubbed up and down along her body. “I’ve missed you.” He knew she couldn’t say it back right now—but that was okay. He dipped his finger between her lower lips, her slick already coating his skin. “Excited already?” She glared at him, her mouth opened to retort before a strangled moan tore from her throat—his long fingers slipping along her slit before rubbing her clit. “What was that, love?” Her eyes rolled to the back as she arched her body to him—nails biting into his skin. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, his digits entering between her folds and pumping in and out. “Always have been.”

“Fuck,” she groaned as his fingers worked her, pumping and stroking her in just the right places. “Draco!” she cried when he hit her at just the right angle, tingles burning to her fingertips. “Please!”

“Please what?” he asked innocently, his silver eyes smirking at her as he pumped in and out at a languid pace.

“Draco,” she pleaded, sweat beading along her brow.

“Yes?” He dipped his head against her breast, tongue flicking out to taste her skin as she writhed beneath him.

“Just make me cum!” she ground out, frustration painting her cheeks as he grinned at her—all white teeth and pointy features.

“With pleasure, Kitten.”

A scoff died on her tongue as he licked down her stomach and latched onto her lower lips—sucking and swirling his tongue in and out of her. The flat of his tongue assaulted her little nub, jolts of hot pleasure slithering up her spine. The coil was tight in her lower belly, toes curling as she pressed herself against his face—fingers running through his hair. “Draco!” she cried as her orgasm hit—white-hot waves rolling through her—her body spasming beneath him and he licked at her still.

“Fucking delicious,” he said as he kissed her—her tangy taste sliding over her tongue as he entered her—the fullness of it all tightening that coil once more. “Gods, I missed you so fucking much, Kitten,” he breathed out against her skin as he rocked himself inside her, her nails scratching down his back as his pubic bone hit her clit with each thrust. “So,” he bit her neck, tongue soothing each nip. “Fucking,” he thrust hard, the pace brutal as her hips tried to keep up. “Much!” He was slamming against her, the bed creaking against the wall—his heavy breath panting in her ear.

“I know,” she said in a breathy voice, a moan hanging from her lips as she kissed along his jaw—the coil tightening just right before that white-hot spark sizzled behind her eyes once more. “Fuck, Draco!”

Her inner walls tightened around his thick length, a strangled groan bubbling from his throat as he rode out her orgasm. “Fuck—just like that, Kitten.” He moaned again, her walls squeezing him in a death-grip as her waves rippled through her. “So perfect.”

He slowed his thrusts down to watch her—red-tinged cheeks and sweat-drenched hair. Swallowing thickly, she wrapped her legs behind him and used all her strength to flip them over—his gray eyes wide for a moment before she started to ride him. “I want you to cum for me, Draco,” she murmured darkly, his eyes flashing as she swiveled her hips.

“Fuck,” he moaned as his fingertips pressed bruises against her hips, her small hands braced against his chest as she bounced on top. His eyes darted from the way her tits bounced in front of him to the place they were joined—the sound of flesh on flesh mingling with their labored breathing. “Such a good girl.”

“Gods!” She was cumming again, against the odds, as her clit rubbed against him.

“So fucking good—using me to cum, good girl, fuck, baby,” he mumbled as her walls fluttered around him, his member twitching inside of her. “I’m going to cum.” She moaned in response, her hips still circling on top as he gripped her tighter—pulling her closer. His thick cock slipped deeper inside of her as he pulsed inside of her—his hot seed painting her inner walls. “Hermione!”

She collapsed on top of him, her ear to his chest—his heartbeat trilling down her throat as they tried to control their breathing. He rubbed her back softly, his length softening within her walls—their sweat-slick skin sticking together in the chilly air.

“What does this mean, Draco?”

“Hm?”

“I couldn’t get you out of my head—I tried. I tried with Ron—”

He growled low in his throat. “I’ll kill him for what he did.”

She jerked back—her eyes locked on his—his pupils still dilated. “How did you know?”

“Potter may have let something slip—without knowing it.”

“You need to stay out of other people’s minds, Draco.”

He shrugged as she settled back down on his chest—her anger blistering against his skin as his cool hands tried to simmer it down. “It was the only way to know about you—then, anyway.”

“Mm.” She inhaled his scent—cedar and musk and spice, the familiarity of it all seeping into her bones. “You never answered my question.”

“You know what I think.”

“What if I’m not ready?”

“We take it as slow as you like. I owe you so much, love. I want to be better. For you.”

She chewed on her lower lip, deep in thought. “What if I’m never ready?”

He sucked in a deep breath, his hands shaking slightly against her back. “Then nothing happens and I’ve royally fucked up everything.”

She nodded against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “You’ll hurt me again.”

“Probably." He let out a deep sigh. "I don't want to. I'm not good at this."

“You’re not ashamed?”

“Of being with the best and brightest witch? No.”

“You don’t believe in blood purity anymore?”

“No. I was a fool—a product of my environment. You proved me wrong.” There was a moment of silence between them—just heartbeats and gentle breaths before he spoke again. “Are you ashamed?”

“Of being with _the_ Draco Malfoy? Britain’s most eligible wizard?”

He chuckled at that—the vibrations shooting down to her core. “Of being with a Death Eater.”

“ _Redeemed_ Death Eater.”

“Yes, well.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” She knew he was smirking in the darkness as she pulled her head up to his chin—his lips pressing against her unruly curls. “But I am ashamed of being with a ferret.”

She pulled back as he glared at her—eyes narrowed as dawn approached. “I’m not a ferret.”

“Yes, well, we need to cure you of this curse because I am not into bestiality.” He rolled his eyes at her, a scoff hanging from his tongue. “I’m serious!”

“I’m not going to do anything as a ferret.” She quirked a brow. “Except look at your undeniably hot body.”

She rolled her eyes as she smacked his chest. “Oh! Can’t you—”

Whatever she was going to say was cut off as the silver-blue stag returned, head bowing low. “Nott is in custody. We will have that curse reversed in no time.”

The stag vanished in silvery smoke and Hermione leaned back against Draco, both their lips tilting up at the ends. “Looks like you won’t be a ferret much longer.”

“I suppose not,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him.

“There’s so much we have to talk about.” She chewed the inside of her cheek. “Especially about that night—and morning.”

“I know,” he whispered, his fingers stroking her smooth skin. “One day at a time, Granger.”

She smirked as her head laid across his chest once more—the sun’s glare cutting across the room. “Back to Granger, are we?”

“Hm,” he said, his voice soft. “Just rolls off the tongue better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was good! This might be it for this series. I want to leave it open ended because there's so much they have to work through and get through on their own and I feel like writing it, instead of letting you lovelies imagine it/infer it on your own, would make it less. Reviews give me life :)  
> Thanks! Until next time! :)


End file.
